


john: get the last word [Theatripod]

by AshesandGhost, liobi, Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cookies, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Innuendo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Theatripod, Two Voices, fetishes, performed live, pester fic, teenage boys being insensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liobi/pseuds/liobi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just two hormonal teenaged boys talking about their dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	john: get the last word [Theatripod]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [john: get the last word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272775) by [VastDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/pseuds/VastDerp). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

LIVE

Recorded

### Download

[LIVE version](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/Theatripod/John%20get%20the%20last%20word%20theatripod%20tech%20rehearsal.mp3) | 35:35 | 32.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Pre-recorded version](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/Theatripod/John%20get%20the%20last%20word%20dress%20rehearsal.mp3) | 36:05 | 33.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/john-get-last-word-0) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, Opalsong's journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> This project was created for Theatipod 2015. We got together once a week to rehearse and at the end performed the project live for an audience. This was an amazing experience. Due to technical issues, the live performance was not recorded. However, we recorded a back up previously that has good sound quality. Also, serendipitously we recorded the tech rehearsal which we ran with the other Theatripod group and you can hear them as the audience.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!
> 
> Thanks to Bessyboo for the amazing Theatripod graphic used in the cover.


End file.
